Light Angel From Darkness
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Ze zeggen dat God er boven is ..Ze zeggen dat hij mij is...De jongen in de spiegelbeeld...Heeft donker aura en speelse grijns op zijn gezicht . Zijn violet paarse ogen, kijken in de mijne . Ik noem hem...Dark
1. A Beginning Of A Legend

**Story Titel ! : Light Angel From Darkness**

**Koppels : Onduidelijk**

**Waar gaat het over : ****Daisuke ziet al heel lang een jongen in de spiegel, maar niemand merkt het op . Tot op een dag toen hij 8 was, een adoptie broer kreeg .Op de 14de verjaardag van Daisuke, begint hij te merken dat niet alleen dat zijn broer en de spiegelbeeld op elkaar lijken .Maar dat hoe ouder Kurai word, hoe meerder de spiegelbeeld verdwijnt . Wat is er aan de hand ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Drama , Angst , Death , Rape (beetje) & Genderbender**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

_**Kijk hoe de sneeuw naar onder valt **_

_**Lijken op bevroren tranen die voor jou spelen **_

_**Als de duisternis valt **_

_**Dan zie je mijn donkere hart **_

_**Als de licht schijnt **_

_**Dan zie mijn ogen die vergiftigd zijn **_

_**Als regen uit de hemel valt **_

_**Spoelt het alles weg wat ik heb gedaan **_

_God heeft Adam en Eva gemaakt, dat hebben ze mij verteld . God heeft de 7 dagen van de week tot levend gewekt, dat hebben ze mij verteld . God woont in een rijk in hemel, met zijn engelen en mensen die er niet meer op aarde zijn . Dat hebben zij mij verteld . Maar waarom hebben zij mij niet verteld dat een Engel over mij waakt, ik zie hem over al . In mijn dromen, in de spiegel, in het water . Ik zie hem over al, hoe ouder ik word . Hoe ouder hij uitziet, hij heeft een donker aura rond zich . Hij heeft een speelse grijns op zijn gezicht, maar zijn violete paarse ogen . Die kunnen me niet bedriegen, ze zijn zo koud en alleen . Niks meer dan een spiegel, die de waarheid wilt verbergen . _

_Die persoon in de spiegel ...Moeder zegt dat ik het ben...Mijn vader zegt dat ik het ben ...Grootvader zegt dat ik het ben...Iedereen zegt dat ik het ben maar...Dat ben ik niet en ik zou ook nooit hem worden . Die persoon noem ik Dark en hij is...Mijn bescherm engel . _

"Daisuke kom je even ! " Riep Emiko Daisuke 's moeder, een 8 jarige Daisuke kwam naar onder . En ging naast zijn moeder staan ."Wat is het mama ? " Vroeg de 8 jarige, Emiko glimlachte trots ."Weet je nog dat je een grote broer wou hebben ? "Daisuke knikte ja snapte niet wat zijn moeder bedoelde ."Wel ik heb een verrasing voor je ."Ze nam haar zoontje 's hand en trok hem mee naar de living, zijn vader Kosuke zat op de zetel met Daiki Daisuke 's grootvader, voor hun zat een jongen één jaartje ouder dan Daisuke. Daisuke ging naast zijn moeder zitten, terwijl zij naast haar man zat ."Daisuke ik wil je voorstellen aan je nieuwe broer ."Daisuke keek naar de jongen voor met zijn grote ogen, de jongen heeft violet paarse ogen . Zijn haar hebben de zelfde kleur, de jongen draagt alles zwart . Maar de broek is donker grijs misschien, Daisuke glimlachte ."Helloo ! " Zei hij tegen de jongen, die met zijn violet paars ogen . Naar hem keken, de jongen keek weg . Daisuke 's glimlach viel en keek naar zijn moeder of hij iets verkeerd heeft gedaan, zijn moeder glimlachte gewoon of het normale zaak was ."Rustig maar Daisuke, hij is beetje verlegen ."De jongen keek dan kwaad naar Emiko, maar zweeg natuurlijk ."Ik ben Daisuke ."Zei Daisuke probeerde de donkere jongen iets terug te zeggen ."Wat is jou naam ? "De jongen zuchte en ging relax tegen de zetel liggen ."Kurai Tsunbasa " Antwoorde de jongen, Daisuke glimlachte . En rende naar Kurai, en gaf hem een groot knuffel ."Grote broer ! " Kurai liet de jongen knuffel, en keek naar de rest van familie . Ze knikte ja met een glimlach ."Welkom in de familie Kurai-Kun ."Zei de grootvader ." Dank u wel...Grootvader ."Niemand merkte de grijns die spelend op zijn gezicht kwam .

* * *

**Mijn eerste DN Angel Story ! Ik weet de koppels nog niet echt . Maar we komen er wel achter niet :P ?**

**Hoop dat het niet slecht is :( oh ja Kurai Tsunbasa betekent Donkere Vleugels :D R&R als je wilt !**

**Bye bye !**


	2. Just The Same Old Day At School

" Dai-Kun ! Wakker worden ! " Riep Emiko van ander, naar haar zoon . Daisuke deed moezaam zijn ogen open en gaapte ." Ik kom mam ! " Riep hij terug hij sprong van zijn bed, en ging zich snel op frissen in de badkamer . Toen hij de badkamer deur wou open doen, kwam Kurai uit de badkamer ." Hey Kurai-Kun !" Zei Daisuke met een glimlach, Kurai glimlachte natuurlijk terug ." Jou ook een goede morgen Daisuke-Kun ." En liet Daisuke de badkamer in, Daisuke sloot de deur en ging zich op frissen . Hij wasde eerst zijn gezicht, hij liet het koude water in volle snelheid zijn gezicht raken . De water spaltste tegen zijn handen, en mouwen van de Pyjama . Toen Daisuke de handdoek zochte, schoof hij uit en viel op zijn zij kant . Kurai die hem hoorde schreeuwen, rende terug de badkamer in . En deed de deur open ." Daisuke alles goed ? ! " Hij zag Daisuke in een vreemd beweging, zijn benen waren naast zijn hoofd . En zijn armen waren onder zijn rug verplettert, net een mislukte koprol ." Daisuke ? " Kurai sweatdropped ." Grote broer help me ik kan niet op ! " Riep Daisuke panierig, Kurai pakte Daisuke 's benen en hefde ze voorzichtig op . Tot dat Daisuke rustig terug omhoog komt ." Dank je grote broer ." Zei Daisuke met een glimlach, Kurai aaide hem op zijn hoofd . " Ja ja verzorg maar niet ver ongelukjes, voor je het weet ben ik er niet om je te helpen ." Plaagde Kurai Daisuke, Daisuke stak zijn tong kinderachtig uit ." Pas maar op dat je die mooi tong, niet verliest Dai-Chan ." Daisuke stak zijn terug in zijn mond,en keek Kurai kwaad aan ." Noem me niet zo ! Grote broer ! "Kurai lachte en rende de badkamer uit ." Tot straks Dai-Chan ! " Hij bukte zich nog toen Daisuke een borstel naar hem toe gooide, en rende lachent naar onder ." Idiot ." Moppelde Daisuke en ging de borstel pakken en zette het op zijn plaats, en ging terug naar zijn kamer om zich om te kleden . Hij pakte zijn inuform uit de kast , en klede zich uit de Pyjama . En deed dan de inuform aan ." Jeez ik snap echt niet waarom school zo vroeg moet zijn ." Gaapte Daisuke . "Oh goede morgen Daisuke ! " Zei Emiko als Daisuke de woonkamer in kwam, en aan tafel ging zitten ." Hey ma waar is Kurai ? "

" Oh hij zei dat hij vroeg moest weg gaan, hij pakte zijn ontbijt wel onderweg . Hij zou ook waarschijnelijk laat komen ." Zei Emiko als ze Daisuke 's bord op tafel zette ." Oh . " Zei Daisuke en begon in stilte te eten, _Kurai is dan zeker naar de Harada 's gegaan sinds hij een relatie heeft met Risa . _Daisuke keek depressief naar zijn bor , maar maskerde het als iemand naar hem keek . Hij is niet jaloers dat Kurai en Risa een relatie heeft, het is gewoon dat hij zo lang verliefd was op Risa . Dat Risa nauwelijks naar hem keek, en altijd achter zijn broer loopte die nauwelijks naar haar keek . Het is ook vreemd dat Kurai haar gevoelens terug beantwoorde, dat maakte een gat in Daisuke 's hart maar is blij voor Risa en Kurai ook . Daisuke zuchte en stond ." Ik ga al mam tot straks ! " Riep Daisuke en rende het huis uit met zijn boekentas op zijn rug, Emiko keek vragent als ze de deur hoorde toe gaan ." Daisuke ?" Ze ging dan zijn bord pakken om af te wassen, Emiko keek heel vragent als ze de meeste ontbijt nog op bord vond .

Daisuke rende snel naar het park, toen hij daar was keek hij rond . Toen hij verder liep in het park, zag hij de kraam winkeltje . Hij rende snel naar de kraampje, hij zag een oude man daar staan . Hij zat op zijn krukje en rookte aan de rook pijp ." Huh ? Ah ! Goede morgen Daisuke-Kun . " Zei de oude man als hij zijn ogen open deed om naar de jongen te kijken, Daisuke glimlachte naar hem ." Goede morgen Kokoro -san . " Zei Daisuke ." Ik kom mijn bestelling halen, die ik week geleden had gevraagt ."

" Oh ja ik pak hem even ." Zei de man en stond moezaam op, en liep de kraampje in en kwam even later terug . Met een rood doos in zijn handen . Daisuke pakte het en deed het open, hij glimlachte naar de verrasing er in . En deed de doos weer toe ." Erg veel bedankt Kokoro-San ." Daisuke buigde Kokoro glimlachte ." Haha ! Je moet niet buigen Daisuke-Kun ! En het is niks hoor, ik voel me erg blij dat iemand het heeft gekocht . "Daisuke keek vragent .

" Huh ? Maar iedereen zou het kopen, zo iets prachtigs zou iedereen willen . " Zei Daisuke tegen de oude man, de man ging terug zitten op zijn kruk .

" Nee hoor niemand wilt dat hebben, het heeft 5 Generatie 's in mijn familie gezeten . Ze vertelde dat het een vervloekte item is ." De man gaapte en ging relaxer zitten ." Ik vertel het je een ander keer, ik ben nu veel te moe en ik geloof dat je naar school moet Daisuke -Kun ."

" Ah ! School ik ga maar, tot nog eens Kokoro-San ! " Zei Daisuke als hij weg loopte, Kokoro zwaaide terug en zuchte als Daisuke weg was ." Ik hoop dat ik geen fout heb gemaakt " En sloot zijn ogen om een dutje te doen .

Daisuke had terwijl het rennen, de doosje in zijn boekentas gedaan . Toen hij bij de trein kwam, pakte hij snel een kaartje . En rende de trein in, hij zuchte als hij binnen was . Hij ging zitten en keek naar buiten ." Ben optijd ." Zei hij en hield zijn tas voor zijn voeten, na 10 minuten kwamen meer mensen binnen . Daisuke nam zijn tas als mensen langs kwamen, en de tas bijna mee nam . Daisuke keek rond en zag dan Risa in stappen met Kurai, ze stonden dicht bij de deur . En fluisterde wat woordjes in elkaar oor, Daisuke keek weg hij is misschien toch beetje jaloers . Hij wou dat hij er stond, in plaats van Kurai maar zijn broer verdient ook gelukkigheid . Daisuke keek verder naar buiten, en zag zijn spiegelbeeld terug naar kijken . Daisuke keek naar de spiegelbeeld, als of hij er uit kan springen . De spiegelbeeld is erg anders dan hem, net als of hij naar iemand anders kijkt . Maar niemand merkt het als Daisuke het vertelt, zegt iedereen dat ze gewoon hem zien . En niemand anders, en dat heeft Daisuke wel bang gemaakt . Maar na de jaren raakte hij gewend aan de spiegelbeeld, dus zou het hem erg bang maken als hij zichzelf zag . Soms zag hij wel zichzelf, het zijn maar 5 seconden 's en dan verrandert het terug in de ander jongen . En dat maakt Daisuke heel soms bang als dat gebeurt, de spiegelbeeld paarse ogen doorboren Daisuki 's rode ogen . De spiegelbeeld liet zijn speelse grijns terug zien, net als of hij iets van plan is . Maar er is iets anders aan de spiegelbeeld, hij ziet er anders uit dan normaal . Maar Daisuke weet niet wat, plots voelde hij een hand op zijn schouder . En keek verschrokken naar achter, hij zag daar Kurai en Risa ." Kom je nog broertje ? We zijn er al . " Zei Kurai Daisuke knikte ja en stond snel op, en liep met Risa en Kurai uit de trein . " Was je weer dagdromen Daisuke-Kun ? " Vroeg Risa met een glimlach ." Nee ." Antwoorde Daisuke onrustig ." Ik was diep in mijn gedachten ." Zei hij daarna hij stopte met wandelen, als Kurai voor hem wam staan . Kurai keek diep in zijn ogen, en Daisuke voelde net als of hij naar de spiegelbeeld keek . Plots voelde hij twee vingers op zijn voorhoofd, en drukte zijn hoofd achter uit ." Echt ? Ik geloof u niet Daisuke ." Zei Kurai streng ." Het is echt waar ! We hebben een proef werk vandaag, en ik maak me zorgen ! " Zei Daisuke als hij zijn hand op zijn voorhoofd hield, Kurai keek even naar hem en glimlachte dan ." Ja ja is al goed ik plaag je maar kleine broertje ." Zei Kurai en ging dan door met wandelen, Daisuk liep naast hem en Risa de ander kant . Ze hield haar arm rond Kurai 's arm, en keek een verliefde blik naar hem . Kurai deed als gewoonlijk niks er aan, en prate tegen Daisuke van hoe saai school kan zijn . En dat hij paniekerig word van stom saai test, Daisuke glimlachte daar op . _Ik vertel hem nooit over mijn spiegel beeld, hij zou zich zorgen maken van mijn gezondheid . _

Toen kwamen ze Riku tegen op haar fiets, Risa zwaaide naar haar tweeling zus ." Hey Riku !" Zei Risa met haar één vrij arm, Riku stond voor hun maar reed express over Kurai 's voet . Kurai hield zijn mond, als hij een pijnelijke gezicht trok . Daisuke lachte daarop, en Kurai keek kwaad naar Daisuke . "Goede morgen Daisuke-Kun , Pervert-Baka . " Riku glimlachte naar Daisuke, maar trok een vies naar Kurai . " Oh Riku-Chan je breekt mijn hart ! " Zei Kurai dramties, Risa keek paniekerig naar Kurai . "Kurai-Kun ik zal je hart genezen met mijn liefde ! "

" Echt ? ! Oh bedankt Risa ! " Zei Kurai en gaf haar knuffel, en zij knuffelde terug Daisuke en Riku sweatdropped ." Ik kan niet geloven dat dat mijn tweeling zus is ." Zei Riku ." Ik kan niet geloven dat dat mijn broer is ." Zei Daisuke nerveus, niemand weet van Kurai adoptie in de Niwa 's . Kurai kan het niet schelen als ze het weten, maar meeste zullen vragen stellen aan hem of Daisuke . En Kurai weet dat Daisuke er erg slecht in is, dus hielde ze hun mond er over . " Komen jullie duifjes nog, de bel gaat zo ! " Riep Riku naar Risa en Kurai die nog buiten stonden, en zij met Daisuke binnen . " Grote broer , Risa-San we komen te laat ! " Zei Daisuke Kurai nam Risa bij de armen, en trok haar mee naar binnen ." Sorry dat we jullie zo hebben laten wachten ." Zei Kurai met een rood lippenstift kus op zijn wang ." Veeg het af het heeft een verschrikkelijke uitzicht ." Zei Riku koud Daisuke nam een papier zakdoekje en veegde het af, Kurai keek via zijn oog hoeken naar Daisuke . Daisuke merkte het niet, maar Risa keek heel erg jaloers . Daisuke gooide dan de papier zakdoekje weg ." Je zou geloof ik niet paar van je fan-Girls, een hart aanval willen bezorgen neem ik aan ." Kurai keek even stil en lachte dan hard ." Dat zou een probleem worden voor mij, dan moet ik al die ziekenhuis kosten nog betalen ook nog ! " De groep lachte en gingen naar hun eigen klas, Riku , Risa en Daisuke zaten samen in de klas . Terwijl Kurai één jaartje ouder is, en dan ook in een ander klas zit . Toen de 3 in de klas gingen, duwde Risa tegen Daisuke aan . Dat hij beetje van voor valde ." Oh sorry Daisuke-Kun ." Zei Risa en ging dan naar haar meiden groep, die haar veel vragen stelde over Kurai . Riku die naast Daisuke stond keek kwaad naar haar zus ." Ze deed dit express, je moet er niet aan wennen Daisuke-Kun ." Daisuke zuchte het is waar dat Risa paar dingen express doet, met of zonder Kurai er bij maar hij vond het niet zo erg ." Het is niet zo erg Riku-San, ik bedoel ze is gewoon misschien kwaad dat ik teveel bij Kurai ben . "

" Hij is ook jou grote broer, wat verwachte je ander Daisuke-Kun ? Risa moet er mee stoppen, jij vertelt het haar . Oh ik zorg erg voor plus jij gaat het ook van dat krijgen . " Daisuke glimlachte Riku is een hele goede vriend, ze is natuurlijk een meisje maar als tomboy . Kun je makkelijker met praten, sinds ander meisjes van hun school nauwelijk opletten . Riku lette niet op de uiterlijke die ze uit gaf, ze liet meer haar innerlijke zien . Ze houd haar bezig met school werk, en in de sport club 's staat ze rivaal tussen de 5de en 6de jaars . Daisuke ging langs het raam zitten, waar naast hem een aquarium met vissen er in zitten . Als hij naar de aquarium kijkt, ziet hij zijn spiegelbeeld . Maar als Daisuke naar de spiegelbeeld kijkt, merkte hij niet de leerkracht binnen komen . En de namen lijst op noemt ." Daisuke Niwa ?" Geen antwoord ." Daisuke Niwa ." Nog steeds niks ." Daisuke Niwa ! " Riep ze en keek naar Daisuke, die helemaal in zijn gedachten was gezonken . Ze liep naar zijn tafel en stond even hem, tot ze hem sloeg met een borden uit wisser op zijn hoofd ." Let op als ik je roep ! " Riep de vrouw kwaad ." Sorry Mevrouw ! " Zei Daisuke angstig ze ging terug naar haar lessen rooster, en noemde nog 5 namen op . Tot ze met de les begonnen, hij zuchte en keek naar buiten . _Ik vraag me af of hij de cadeau goed is . _

* * *

**Hier Chapter 2 is al hier, na zo lange tijd ! Risa is een hatelijke persoon meestal, als ze koppig doet met jongens en al XP **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
